Chloe O'Brian
Chloe O'Brian was a senior intelligence analyst with the Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit. She also served as Internet Protocol Manager at that unit, as well as an intelligence agent at CTU Washington. As one of Jack Bauer's closest friends and confidantes, she played a vital role in averting several terrorist attacks on the city of Los Angeles and the United States of America. After CTU was disbanded, Chloe and Bill Buchanan started running an underground sting operation to uncover a possible threat against the US. Eventually, she was brought to the FBI to officially help with their efforts, but ended up in their custody when they discovered she was helping a rogue Jack Bauer. Eventually, she was released with no charges thanks to the help of her husband, Morris O'Brian. When CTU was reinstated, Chloe started working at the New York division. She helped to prevent numerous attacks and when the facility was attacked with an EMP she performed a risky operation that helped to reboot all of CTU's servers without losing data. Brian Hastings was removed from his position by Division due to problems within CTU throughout the day, and Chloe was appointed Acting Director. The Game While an analyst at CTU Washington, O'Brian connected undercover agent Chase Edmunds with CTU Los Angeles in order to inform them of the assassination attempt on James Prescott. She told Chase that the phone call was being tapped, so she agreed to get a helicopter there in twenty minutes, after Chase locked the base down. She helped him get a flight to Los Angeles so that he could continue his undercover work and attempt to stop the terrorist group. After The Game O'Brian transferred from CTU Washington to CTU Los Angeles sometime prior to Day 3. Day 3 : Read more about Chloe O'Brian on Day 3 Chloe begins her day at CTU LA. After Chloe put some transcript files where Jack didn't want them, he was tempted to fire her in anger, but Chase Edmunds talked him out of it. Later, Chloe was asked to clear out Jack's office after he broke Ramon Salazar out of prison and she found evidence that Jack had been taking drugs. A test later confirmed that Jack had been using heroin. While she was finalizing the test, Kim Bauer walked in. While Chloe initially tried to avoid Kim, she ended up bluntly telling Kim her father uses drugs. She then told Michelle. Chloe also discovered that Adam Kaufman's sister had been infected with the Cordilla Virus, and told Tony. Chloe became the first to discover that Michelle had been captured and that Tony was being blackmailed. Chloe was forced to bring a baby into CTU. Minutes after bringing the baby in, Ryan Chappelle orders her to 'get rid of it' or leave. She then had Kim baby-sit the child while she did work, but Chappelle still wanted the baby to go. While Kim was baby-sitting, Adam informed her that the kid wasn't Chloe's as she claimed. Chloe was forced to make up a story involving child services, which resulted in Kim going to Tony to have the baby taken away. Tony decided to keep her on for now, because of her value, which would become a common excuse for Chloe. It wasn't until Chloe told Chappelle it was Chase's baby that Chappelle let it stay. She immediately told Kim that Chase had a baby. She then turned around and told Chase that Chappelle and Kim knew, informing Chase that Kim was 'kinda pissed'. Chloe later told Kim that Chase was too much like Jack to give up field work. Chloe had a moment of victory, however, when she defeated a worm Nina Myers put in the CTU computer system, a task which some said would be nearly impossible based on Nina's knowledge of the infected systems. After Ryan Chappelle was targeted by Saunders, Chloe was forced to take over what he was doing and was able to track down the fact that Stephen Saunders had a daughter. She also was responsible for communicating with Jack in the field during the final sting operation to get the virus. She witnessed the death of Stephen Saunders firsthand, as it occurred at her station, perhaps because of changes she made in Gael's widow's escort. She still managed to lead Jack to the middle school where the virus was intended to be released. After Day 3 Chloe was sent on a mission to Alaska with Jack Bauer to help stop some Russian terrorists, led by Oleg Malenov, from releasing a virus that would destroy wireless communications. Her computer skills prevailed and she managed to neutralize the virus while Jack and CTU Alaska field agent Amy Seelaki took down Malenov and his men. Day 4 At the start of Day 4, her relationship with Jack changed dramatically in terms of her willingness to help him. When a friend of Chloe's, Andrew Paige was kidnapped by terrorists after accidentally discovering vital information regarding their schemes via internet, Chloe turned to Jack for help. However, Jack shocked Chloe when he told her that he was willing to let her friend die rather than risk letting the hostiles know he was onto them. After several minutes of pleading and begging, Jack gave in and saved her friend. Chloe collapsed in sadness after watching her friend get brutally beaten, but her loyalty to Jack didn't waver after that point. ]] Erin Driscoll fired Chloe after it was discovered that she was going against orders by covertly helping Jack (but not before telling her boss she was going to quit anyway since she couldn't stand her) but was later summoned back to CTU by Michelle Dessler (who took over running CTU halfway through the day after Driscoll stressfully leaves) and asked to return to work since none of the other CTU employees were as skilled as Chloe was. From this point, she had some moments with friend and fellow CTU worker Edgar Stiles. Shortly before 2am, Chloe was ordered to go out into the field to retrieve data. She came under attack by a hitman sent by Robert Morrison to kill informant Nabilla Al-Jamil. She was forced to shoot the attacker to death. She also helped in tracking down the missile about to hit Los Angeles. Chloe quickly earned Michelle's trust and assisted her in helping Jack fake his death at the end of the day. After Day 4 As one of four individuals to know that Jack Bauer was indeed still alive (Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, and David Palmer being the others), Chloe was able to maintain limited contact with Jack during his self-imposed exile, which enabled her to meet him in Chicago and warn him that certain people had managed to discover that he had actually survived. In addition, she maintained her friendship with Kim Bauer, helping to comfort her through grieving Jack's perceived death. The night before Day 5 began, Spenser Wolff spent the night at Chloe's apartment. Day 5 : Read more about Chloe O'Brian on Day 5 ]] At the start of Day 5, Chloe woke up with Spenser Wolff in her bed and told him that it was a mistake they had slept together. They are about to kiss when she receives news on the assassination of David Palmer. After being called to work, Edgar Stiles phoned to tell her that Michelle Dessler was killed by a bomb in her car. Chloe stopped before getting into her vehicle and saw someone watching her, so she ran and the man chased her but she lost him. She called Jack Bauer who told her to meet him at an old oil refinery. When she met with Jack, the men who chased Chloe appeared and tried to break in so she, Jack and Derek Huxley ran and hid in one of the buildings. Jack killed Chloe's first pursuer and two of the remaining three men chasing them, but questioned their leader, Conrad Haas. Chloe heard Haas confess to shooting David Palmer, and then observed Jack shoot him. Chloe helped Jack break into Wayne Palmer's apartment where David Palmer was assassinated and gave him information on agents' movements. To give Jack time to escape, Chloe drove out of the building and gave herself up and was taken to CTU Los Angeles. She is about to be put in holding, but Bill released her for help. Later in the day terrorists struck CTU with Sentox nerve gas. While Chloe was able to safely make it to the situation room, she was forced to watch in horror as long time friend Edgar, who just hours ago helped save her life, died from the gas. His last word was "Chloe". As the nerve gas cleared out of CTU, Department of Homeland Security officials arrived and began revising protocols under the direction of Vice President Hal Gardner. Miles Papazian took Chloe's keycard to update protocols. Chloe covertly borrowed her keycard from Miles to download the NSA WET List for Jack. dies.]] Chloe was to be let go with the rest of the staff, but Audrey Raines signed a statement, blaming Bill Buchanan for the mistakes made by CTU during Day 5, on the condition that Chloe be retained in her position. Chloe was initially furious at Audrey for betraying Buchanan, who she believed had performed his job admirably, but Audrey explained that she was forced to sign the statement because Jack needed her to remain at her station. Chloe was later forced to work directly against her superiors in Homeland Security in order to help Audrey and Jack. She hacked into a CTU server and interfered with a satellite tracking Audrey's car. She was able to slip into the bathroom just before being caught red handed, but Homeland Security was very suspicious that she was deliberately interfering with their orders to attempt to apprehend Jack, at that time subject to a warrant by President Charles Logan. Homeland Security tricked Chloe into calling a pay phone where Audrey was currently located. They tracked the call to Van Nuys Airfield and alerted President Logan that they had located Bauer. Chloe was then put into custody by bureaucrat, Miles Papazian. However, Chloe stole his keycard and escaped from detention. She grabbed her laptop and left CTU. Chloe worked with Buchanan from his home, but Papazian was able to track her. Karen Hayes then contacted Bill to alert them that Papazian had sent a team to arrest Chloe and that she had mere minutes to leave the house. Chloe escaped and was forced to work from a bar where she was pestered by a man named Ross. Chloe tazered him twice so she could work in peace. After Karen Hayes (who is now working with them) called in Bill Buchanan, they decided to bring Chloe back to CTU as well. After Jack was able to retrieve the recording, he enlisted on the help of Chloe to setup the recording to be played for the Attorney General. However, thanks to Miles Papazian (now working for the President), the recording was destroyed before it could be played. However, shortly after, Chloe was responsible for helping CTU locate Bierko, and helped run the operation at CTU for Jack. When Bierko was killed, and the submarine missiles secured Jack Bauer decided it was time to go after the President. He called Chloe right away to let her know what he was planning to do, and that he needed her to provide him with a walk through to modify field communications equipment. Chloe told him that she wasn't good at that, but Jack quickly told her to find someone who was. Chloe then enlisted the help of her ex-husband, Morris O'Brian, to help Jack on modifying the Field Communications equipment. Chloe then sent Morris to deliver the equipment to Jack. After Jack's attempt at getting a confession from the President failed, he was arrested and taken into custody. Chloe then reverted to plan B, and played a big role in bringing the President down. It turned out before Jack was arrested, he planted a micro-chip into the President's signature pen. When the President said what they wanted to hear, Chloe quickly set up a call with the Attorney General, and called in Bill Buchanan and Karen Hayes. When Bill and Karen learned that Chloe just called the Attorney General again without any evidence they began to yell at Chloe. However before saying anything she just played the new recording they obtained from the First Lady and the President himself. Karen, Bill, and the Attorney General didn't need to say anything after hearing what they just heard, and the Attorney General quickly sets up the plan to bring the President into custody. At the end of the day, Chloe began to pack up to go home for the day when she was approached by Bill Buchanan. Bill told her that she did a great job that day, and Chloe told him the same. Bill then told Chloe that he found something from Edgar's possessions, and thought she should have it. Bill walked away, as Chloe was holding a picture that was folded up. She unfolded it to reveal a picture of Edgar and herself smiling, from when they first worked together. As the day's toll finally began to catch up with her, Chloe began to shed a tear before her ex-husband Morris approached her to comfort her. Morris asked Chloe if she would like to talk about it. Chloe says yes, and the two walked out of CTU to spend some time together. After Day 5 After mourning for the loss of close friends Edgar Stiles, Michelle Dessler, and Tony Almeida, along with mourning the disappearance of Jack Bauer, Chloe began to put her life back together and she began to date. After a few dates with Milo Pressman, who worked with CTU Los Angeles several years earlier, Chloe realized her heart still laid with her ex-husband, Morris O'Brian. Eventually Chloe and Morris got back together, and Morris was reinstated to CTU, working alongside Chloe. Also sometime before Day 6, she dyed her hair a darker brown. Day 6 : Read more about Chloe O'Brian on Day 6 During the events of Day 6, America was suffering from a siege of terrorist attacks. CTU Los Angeles was given the task of trading Jack Bauer and $25 million over to Abu Fayed, a terrorist who agreed to give up the location of Hamri Al-Assad, the suspected ringleader behind the attacks. President Wayne Palmer agreed with these terms in an attempt to stop further mass murders. When Nadia Yassir told Chloe about the exchange, she was horrified to learn that Jack would be returned from China only to be sacrificed to a terrorist. Chloe made contact with Jack, and eventually met him in person again, after he escaped from Fayed. In the hours after Jack's escape, Chloe played a critical intelligence role, and even successfully guided Jack as he disarmed a suitcase nuke. She remained loyal to her friends during the day by not turning Nadia Yassir in when she was using Milo Pressman's keycard to do her work. Later, she helped Jack save the life of Audrey Raines by getting him the schematic for the FB subcircuit board. However, she had used Morris' system to get to the schematics; shortly after Morris found out, he ended their relationship. However, when Morris learned that Chloe was pregnant with his child, their relationship resumed and they agreed to raise the baby together. After Day 6 After Day 6, CTU had been absorbed into the FBI and Homeland Security, and Chloe, along with Bill Buchanan had been running a secret sting operation since about 1 year before Day 7. Tony Almeida joined the sting operation a few weeks before the beginning of Day 7. Almeida had been working with a domestic terrorist group led by David Emerson and learned of a plot to breach the United States' CIP firewall, which would put thousands of American lives at risk, something that Tony did not want. He informed the two of the conspiracy, which included senior members of President Allison Taylor's administration, to blackmail her from launching an attack on General Benjamin Juma's regime in Sangala. The three set up a covert operation that placed Tony undercover in Emerson's group, and they planned to bring the conspiracy to light and stop Juma from attacking the United States. Day 7 ]] During the first phase of the CIP firewall attack on Day 7, Tony Almeida was apprehended by Jack Bauer and Renee Walker, thereby putting Buchanan and Chloe's operation at risk, as Almeida's cover was essential to getting to Dubaku. During his interrogation by Jack, Tony secretly gave his former friend an old CTU pass code that led Jack to Buchanan and Chloe. Buchanan convinced Jack to break Tony out of custody and, along with Chloe's help, he successfully pulled it off. Buchanan picked them up whilst Chloe ran interference back at their base. When the four former colleagues met at Buchanan's base of operations, Tony, Bill and Chloe explained their covert operation to Jack and the cover-up surrounding Tony's death. Convinced that what they were doing was worth joining, Jack agreed to help the three place Tony back undercover with Emerson. Buchanan's plan was to get the two of them close to Colonel Iké Dubaku, Juma's second in command, and the CIP device that was being used to breach the firewall. After Tony and Jack left, Bill and Chloe ran the operation from the safe house. Buchanan and Chloe learnt learn through a microphone planted on Almeida that Emerson wants Bauer eliminated, and Chloe wanted to act to help Jack. However, Buchanan did not let her, knowing that uncovering the conspiracy and keeping Tony's cover was more important than Jack's life. He told her that Jack knew the scenario was a possibility when he agreed to help them. Jack managed to get out of the near-death situation, and was asked by Emerson to assist in abducting the former Prime Minister of Sangala, Ule Matobo. Chloe told Buchanan they need to stop the attack on Matobo, who was responsible for fighting against the genocide in his country, but Bill remained firm and stressed the necessity of keeping Tony and Jack undercover with Emerson, even at the expense of Matobo's life. Later, when Tony gave them the location of where Jack had buried FBI agent Renee Walker, Bill Buchanan and Chloe rescued her by applying CPR and a shot of adrenaline. Both she and Buchanan explained Renee their covert operation. After contacting Jack, they met him and Tony at Northwoods Airfield, where she planted a transmitter on Matobo's teeth. After Nichols took him, Chloe tracked them to 546 Adams. When Chloe and the others got there, she helped Jack with the surveillance and schematics to find the specific location where Dubaku was located and where he was holding Matobo. After rescuing Matobo and returning to their safe house, Chloe suggested to Buchanan that they should ask for help from other agencies. After Bill Buchanan got clearance from the President, he asked to bring Chloe in to help with tactical. Sometime after, Morris drove her to the FBI office allegedly to clear up the CIP firewall and to find the mole in the Agency. When Chloe arrived, Larry Moss showed her to her station and she began working. When Larry blasted her for working with Jack, whom he deems dangerous, she vehemently defended him. She then started working with Jack by tracking Marika who was picked up by one of Dubaku's men. During her surveillance, her satellite went out because of a breach in the system. She tracked it to someone in the office but couldn't pinpoint who. After Bauer and Walker recovered a chip listing all of the corrupt government officials, it was transported back to the FBI building and she began downloading the data. Unfortunately, Sean and Erika crashed the servers in order to keep themselves from being arrested. Luckily, Chloe still managed to retrieve the information and Larry Moss apprehended Hillinger while trying to escape custody. .]] Chloe was called by Jack who said he needed her to erase the name, Ryan Burnett so he would not get suspicous before Jack interrogated him. Chloe then deleted Burnett's name from the list. Chloe was later approached by Janis Gold, who wanted to help her with the last parts of fixing the servers. Chloe let her help not knowing she really just wanted to see what she was doing. Jack called Chloe and asked her if she had finished deleting the name. She told Jack that Janis would soon find out what they were trying to do. Larry Moss put Chloe in custody later on after being reported by Janis Gold. Shortly after 9pm, when her husband, Morris went looking for her at the FBI Headquarters, Larry demanded his help to find Jack in exchange for immunity for her. After Morris did what Larry asked for, an agent brought Chloe into the conference room with Morris. She rebuked him for aiding Larry on Jack's search, but he told her he did it to help her stay out of prison. After getting out of the FBI, they went to stay at a hotel. Sometime after 3:30am, Jack called Chloe. She asked if what she had heard about Bill's death was true and he told her it was. He then revealed to her about the still impending threat and that he needed her to reconfigure the decommissioned CTU servers into the FBI network to use the information and algorithms still stored in them. She agreed and Jack told her he'll send a car for her. She woke up Morris to tell him and asked him to leave Washington with Prescott. Morris refused to, but agreed when she insisted. As she arrived at the FBI building, Jack told her the truth about Tony's betrayal, and she couldn't believe it. Jack told her she now needed to treat Tony as an enemy, instead of an ally, and she reluctantly complied. Chloe then started working on the CTU servers with Janis Gold, but there was tension between them. Finally they managed to bring the servers back up. Jack then gave her instructions on what to search for on the databases. When Jack forgot what he was talking about and retired to inject himself, Janis and Renee revealed to her about Jack being infected with the prion variant. Chloe then went to confront Jack for not telling her, but he told her that they had to stay focused on finding Tony. As he talked to her, she started crying, but he comforted her telling her it was okay with him, and that she needed to go back to work. As they worked with the search algorithms of the server, Chloe came up with information on Jibraan Al-Zarian who allegedly had received $2 millions on recent months from an extremist organization. He gave the information to Jack and Renee who went to check it out. About half an hour later, she found out that the incriminating evidence she had found on Jibraan had been backdated to make it seem as if it was done over the span of several months, when it had been actually entered that same day. Day 8 : Read more about Chloe O'Brian on Day 8 ]] Chloe came back to working at CTU in New York during Day 8. After Dana Walsh got in trouble with Brian Hastings for being absent during a threat, Chloe got Dana's job as second in command. After the EMP attack on CTU, Chloe tried to convince Frank Haynam that she can get the systems up and running faster than the way he's doing it, but he told her its too dangerous. She pulled a gun on him and he let her do it, but told Hastings. Brian then offered to let Chloe continue if she can have it done in ten minutes. She succeed. After President Hassan was discovered dead, Division removed Hastings from his command, and Chloe became the Acting Director of CTU New York. In the final hour of Day 8, Jack forces Chloe to shoot him in the shoulder in order to free herself from suspicion and to expose the cover up of Hassan's murder. Chloe spoke the final line of the series. In the closing scene of Day 8, she, along with Cole and Arlo, was watching Jack on a CTU drone as he was escaping from a near execution. Chloe promised to protect Jack's family and, along with President Taylor, planned to buy him as much time as she can for him to flee the country before the Americans and Russians come after him for his actions. In the final moments, she said to Arlo: "Shut it down.", referring to the drone they were using to watch Jack. Following that, the screen focused on Jack one last time before the final countdown. After Day 8 For helping Jack escape, Chloe was arrested in front of her husband Morris and son Prescott. She lied and denied the charges during the arrest by FBI agents, and was taken into custody. Relationships Morris O'Brian Chloe's ex-husband, Morris O'Brian, did some freelance work for CTU near the end of Day 5 and later joined the staff. Despite Morris being a recovering alcoholic and highly flirtatious with women, Chloe seemed to appreciate his attention. Late in Day 6, Chloe and Morris learned that she was pregnant with their child, to which she later gave birth. They also were remarried by the time Day 7 began. One year prior to the events of Day 8, Morris' terminated employment influenced Chloe to be reinstated as a systems analyst at CTU NY. Jack Bauer ]] She has had a complicated friendship with CTU agent Jack Bauer. In the beginning, Jack was prone to using Chloe to engage in unauthorized use of CTU computer resources for Jack without his superior's permission. The relationship was one-sided initially, with Jack using Chloe and demanding that Chloe risk her career on blind faith regarding Jack being right. Chloe would reluctantly follow Jack's demands and ride out the problems they would make for her with her boss when Jack's requests from her yielded the results he promised they would yield. Her relationship with Jack changed dramatically in terms of her willingness to help him during Day 4. When Andrew Paige was kidnapped by terrorists after accidentally discovering vital information regarding their schemes, Chloe turned to Jack for help. However, Jack shocked Chloe when he told her that he was willing to let her friend die rather than risk letting the terrorists know he was onto them. After several minutes of pleading and begging, Jack gave in and saved Andrew. This action led to Chloe becoming completely loyal to Jack, to the point of being willing to be fired from her job at CTU when she refused to stop aiding Jack (who, at the time, was no longer a member of CTU). Chloe walked away from her job (but not before telling her boss she was going to quit anyway) but later that day was summoned back to CTU by Michelle Dessler (who took over running CTU halfway through the day) and asked to return to work since none of the other CTU employees were as skilled as Chloe was. Her complete trust in Jack led her to being one of only four people who knew Jack faked his death, and she has shown great concern for him since, passing information to Jack while in exile, and going to him first when David Palmer and Michelle Dessler were killed. Since Jack's return on Day 6, she has helped him on several operations which would have cost her her job, including providing schematics to a suitcase nuclear bomb so Jack could hand a component over to the Chinese in exchange for Audrey Raines. In the last episode of the series on Day 8, Jack - on the run once again - asked Chloe to make sure his family was safe. He then thanked her for having covered his back all these years. Edgar Stiles on Day 5]] In the time that she worked with Edgar Stiles, the two had a rather antagonistic relationship, although there were several moments when they expressed genuine concern towards each other, such as in Day 4, when Chloe was assigned to take part in a potentially dangerous field assignment and Edgar tried to take her place, or when Chloe refers to Edgar as, "a geek, but a good guy." She also displayed a deep emotional response when she watched him die after exposure to deadly nerve gas. Others Despite her lack of social skills, Chloe gained several friends at CTU and was shown to have a great deal of loyalty to them. She helped CTU Agent Chase Edmunds take care of his daughter from a previous relationship after the child's mother abandoned Chase and their child and even offered to pass the child off as her own, so as to keep Chase's now ex-girlfriend Kim Bauer from knowing about the girl. Chloe was involved with her CTU subordinate, Spenser Wolff. The two spent the night together before Day 5 began, and she kicked him out the next morning. It turned out to be a short-lived relationship; he was discovered to be a mole and Chloe fired him from CTU later in the day. Sometime prior to Day 6, Chloe dated Milo Pressman briefly. They "saw a few good movies", but ultimately agreed that it wasn't working out. Background information and notes * Of all the recurring characters, Chloe has the second highest episode count, (Jack Bauer is first). For comprehensive episode counts for all the re-appearing characters, see multi-season recurring characters. * She is the only female character to have appeared for 6 seasons in a row (3-8). Kim Bauer has also appeared in 6 seasons, but not consecutively. * Mary Lynn Rajskub, the actress who portrays Chloe, has stated that she believes that Chloe loves Jack, but would never admit it. "She'd want his permission," the actress said. * Chloe (with Mary Lynn Rajskub providing the voice) appeared in the 399th episode of The Simpsons, entitled "24 Minutes". * In Day 5, Chloe owns a blue Toyota Prius. * Chloe says that her ID number is CTU99A-12 during episode "Day 5: 2:00am-3:00am" while identifying herself to an Air Traffic Control agent. * Chloe O'Brian and Tony Almeida are second and third with most appearances. There are only 67 and 77 episodes, respectively, of 24 that didn't feature either character. * According to "Day 5: 3:00pm-4:00pm" Chloe's email address was co'brian@CTUGOV.net * Chloe's car in Day 5 also had a car bomb, like Michelle's, which would have cost her her life as she entered. Edgar Stiles indirectly alerts her by telling her about Michelle's death, thus sparing her from death. * The picture Bill handed over to Chloe, which has her and Edgar smiling, has scribbled letters at the back. When unscrambled, it would read as "JACK IS DEAD" and "FAN PHONE". * In 2007, The United States Department of Homeland Security announced [http://www.usatoday.com/travel/news/2007-03-22-unmanned-drones_N.htm Project Chloe], a program designed to maximize security via the use of unmanned drones patrolling above US Airports (Incidentally, unmanned drones play a part in Day 6). The project was dubbed Chloe because Secretary of Homeland Security Michael Chertoff's favorite television series is 24. * Chloe's stretch of absences from several season seven episodes was due to Mary Lynn Rajskub's maternity leave. * Chloe is one of 4 characters to have her name featured in the last Previously on 24 segment. The others are Jason Pillar, Allison Taylor, and Jack Bauer. * Chloe says the last line of 24, "Shut it down". Live appearances See also es:Chloe O'Brian Category:Chloe O'Brian Category:Characters Category:The Game characters Category:Day 3 characters Category:Day 4 characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:Day 7 characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:CTU characters Category:CTU intelligence agents Category:Cold Warriors characters Category:Living characters Chloe Obrian